Cadavre
by Kaeru18
Summary: Mukuro centric. Quand tout commence au fin fond d'un laboratoire, où tout cela peut-il se terminer ?


**Un One-Shot sans prétention retraçant la vie de Mukuro jusqu'à l'arc du futur. En espérant que vous apprécierez. **

**Les personnages appartiennent tous à Akira Amano, bien évidemment. **

Il détestait leurs regards. Plus que tout au monde, il les haïssaient. S'il avait pu, il aurait adoré les leur arracher, leurs maudits yeux, et les entendre hurler de douleur. Ces maudits yeux qui les objectivaient sans cesse, comme s'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des animaux de foire.

Il avait toujours été bien traité. Il avait appris à vivre plus ou moins dans le luxe, tout comme ses camarades. Maintenant, il pouvait aisément comprendre ce que pouvaient ressentir les rats blancs, cobayes nés. Il avait toujours méprisé ces animaux, dont le destin était si pathétique. Il était à présent à leur niveau. Il rît jaune. A présent, il n'était guère mieux que ces répugnants animaux.

Le garçon était sans conteste spécial. Que ce soit par son allure atypique, sa troublante personnalité, ou encore les résultats plus qu'intéressants des analyses. Tout en ce garçon criait qu'il n'était pas normal. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'un autre monde.

La plupart du temps, il les regardait discuter entre eux, lui tourner autour comme des vautours. Ces grands hommes vêtus de blouses blanches. Le jeune garçon avait conscience qu'ils lui portaient un intérêt particulier. De ce fait, il était mieux traité que ses camarades. Du moins, il n'avait pas à subir toutes sortes d'expériences toutes plus immondes les unes que les autres. Seulement des tests, des analyses... Il le savait bien : il était spécial. Les scientifiques ne voulaient surtout pas que son corps, qui contenait des données uniques et précieuses, soit abimé.

Il était capable de sentir, et de réagir à certaines choses, imperceptibles pour les autres hommes. On avait capté certaines ondes dans son corps, ainsi que dans son système nerveux. Une énergie jusqu'alors inconnue. On disait qu'il pouvait sans doute _l_'utiliser. Cette arme. A l'époque, il ne savait pas de quoi les scientifiques parlaient. Mais il savait qu'on comptait l'utiliser. « Avec ça, nous pourront faire un vrai carnage. Personne ne sera en mesure de savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Avec _ça_, la famille pourra reprendre de l'ampleur. » Quoiqu'ils comptaient faire de lui, il savait qu'il leur serait utile. Ils voulaient le préserver.

L'enfant savait malgré tout qu'il avait de la chance dans son malheur. Il savait ce qu'il arrivait aux autres. Il le devinait aux cris déchirants de douleur qui résonnaient souvent partout dans le laboratoire. Il savait bien ce qu'il se passait. Il _savait_.

Des expériences sur les humains. Sur des enfants. Les enfants de leur propre famille. Il y en avait probablement d'autres aussi. Des enfants lâchement arrachés à leurs parents, qui auraient du ne rien avoir à faire avec la mafia. Jamais. Pourtant, ils étaient ici. On les transformait en monstres. Plus le temps passait, moins les hurlements avaient l'air humain. On essayait de les modifier, comme leur mettre des trachées. Ils voulaient créer des hommes-poisson. Des hommes-animaux aussi.

Le garçon en avait entendu parler. De cet enfant dont l'organisme assimilait particulièrement bien les gènes animales qu'on lui implantait. Grâce à un processus incompréhensible, le garçon pourrait instantanément modifier son corps, pour lui donner un aspect et des caractéristiques animales. Ainsi, il pourrait être beaucoup plus fort et rapide. Son comportement semblait aussi s'être modifié, mais ce n'était qu'un détail, un incident mineur. Les scientifiques semblait tous très excités, et impatients de voir le résultats de cette recherche.

Tous les autres enfants à qui on a transplanté des gènes sont morts. Ou sont simplement devenus inutilisables. Il ignorait ce qu'il arrivait à ces enfants qui survivaient à des expériences ratées. Il ne voulait pas se l'imaginer. Non pas parce qu'il avait peur, non, mais parce que sa haine pour ces types en blouses blanches n'en serait que plus grande, et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Ce serait trop frustrant.

Depuis qu'il était ici, le garçon avait pris conscience d'une chose : il n'était pas normal. Du moins, il avait quelque chose en plus. Plusieurs fois déjà, _ça_ c'était produit. Dans sa tête. D'abord une douleur insupportable qui lui faisait chaque fois perdre pied avec la réalité. Il avait l'impression que son crâne se fendait. Il ne pouvait rien voir, rien faire. Juste sentir cette insurmontable douleur. Lorsqu'enfin cela cessait, il n'était plus tout à fait le même. A chaque fois que son crâne se fendait, des souvenirs nouveaux s'implantaient en lui. Il avait la certitude que ces souvenirs lui appartenaient, pourtant, il était également certain qu'ils n'appartenaient pas à la vie qu'il avait mené.

Il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'en venir à une conclusion : la réincarnation. Progressivement, il se souvint de ses six précédentes vies. Dans chacune d'elles, il avait un pouvoir, une compétence spécial. Et il se souvint de la manière de s'en servir. Depuis les premiers souvenirs qu'il avait eu, une douleur était apparue dans son œil droit. D'abord faible, elle devenait chaque fois plus intense lorsque des souvenirs lui revenaient. Et son œil devenait toujours plus rouge. Jusqu'à ce jour.

…...

Ce jour-là, on voulu vérifier si le garçon était bien compatible avec l'arme. Et effectivement, ce fut une réussite, un véritable carnage. Les murs et les sols étaient repeints en rouge. Les cris se turent pour ne laisser place qu'à des hales de souffrances. Certains corps rampaient encore pitoyablement, comme s'ils pouvaient s'en sortir. D'autres sanglotaient lamentablement tandis qu'un autre encore régurgitait son propre sang. Leurs regards avaient changé. Les expressions terrorisées qu'ils avaient arboré avant de crever l'avaient tellement fait rire. Il en avait presque mal au ventre. La Balle de Possession était une pure merveille.

Le garçon restait immobile au milieu de la salle, et toisait cruellement les dépouilles. A cet instant, l'enfant était réellement terrifiant. Il était couvert de sang. Sang qui n'était pas le sien. Dans sa main droite, il tenait négligemment ce qui avait l'air d'être un trident miniature. Et il contemplait son œuvre. Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Il voulait créer une œuvre bien plus importante. Une montagne de cadavres deviendrait son trône, et il règnerait sur le monde de la mafia. Non, pas seulement la mafia. Il les voulait tous à ses pieds.

Ce jour-là, le garçon abandonna son nom. Il ne voulait pas d'un nom lié à une de ces familles. L'histoire de Rokudo Mukuro commença alors qu'il riait des cadavres. Un nom funeste pour une sanglante destinée.

…...

Lancia, l'homme le plus fort du Nord de l'Italie. Mukuro ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'il se souvenait de l'expression de cet homme, après qu'il ait repris conscience à ce moment là. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait décimé sa propre famille. La terrible rancune lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait été manipulé par ce gamin, sur qui il portait un regard paternel. La trahison. Il ne pouvait l'accepter. Et bien que ce massacre ne soit pas de sa faute, la culpabilité ne l'avait jamais quitté. Elle était là, toujours présente en lui, lui prenait aux tripes. Mukuro le savait, jamais cet homme ne pourrait lui pardonner. Il en éprouvait une grande satisfaction. Un jour, la mafia entière ne pourra lui pardonner ses actes. Mais la mafia ne pourra rien. Toutes les familles seraient exterminées. Et le tas de cadavres deviendrait une montagne. Jamais il ne porterait mieux son nouveau nom qu'à ce moment là. Cadavre.

…...

L'enfant, ayant invoqué l'Omerta, refusa de parler. Mais ce n'était pas grave, le jeu n'en serait que plus drôle. Et puis cela permettrait à ses camarades de s'échauffer un peu après leur évasion. Avec ça, le jeune parrain pourrait commencer à craindre son nom, avant d'être submergé par la terreur. Dans un futur proche, il serait à la tête des Vongola. Il les manipulerait tous, et détruirait la mafia de l'intérieur. Personne ne verrait le coup venir. Le spectacle serait grandiose.

…...

Jamais il n'avait autant adoré torturer quelqu'un. La haine, la haine, la haine ! Et quelle exquise frustration ! Combien d'os avait-il brisé sans entendre le moindre gémissement de douleur ? Seulement ces yeux magnifiquement emplis de haine et de frustration. Pas une seule supplication, pas de peur, juste la rage qui grandit après chaque coup. Et le sang qui teinte la chemise immaculée. Chef du comité de discipline ? Quelle blague. Peu importe à quel point il pensait être fort, même sans les fleurs de cerisiers, il n'aurait pas pu le battre. Mais le Japonais devait penser le contraire si l'on en croyait son regard. Mais peu importait, le torturer ainsi, alors qu'il était impuissant, constituait une telle humiliation pour quelqu'un comme lui, si fier. C'était tellement grisant ! L'italien ne s'en serait probablement jamais lassé. Dommage que la victime ait fini par perdre connaissance.

Mais quelle surprise lorsqu'il avait pris possession de son corps. Quelques instants plus tôt, le Japonais se battait pourtant habilement contre lui, et avait même réussi à lui porter un coup. Lui, qui ne ressentait aucunement la douleur des corps possédés, était incapable de le faire tenir debout. Son corps était réellement en lambeaux. Où donc ce garçon avait-il trouvé la force de se battre ainsi face à lui ? Le nom d'Hibari Kyoya s'imposa alors dans son esprit comme un nom à retenir. Et Mukuro se dît finalement que peut-être, Hibari Kyoya aurait été un adversaire à sa taille, ou presque, s'il n'avait pas été infecté par la maladie des cerisiers.

…...

Mukuro avait encore du mal à y croire. Avait-il réellement perdu contre le descendant froussard des Vongola ? L'endroit en était la preuve. La prison du Vindicare était si froide. Elle ressemblait à l'Enfer. Les gardiens monstrueux les avaient traqués sans relâche à travers l'obscurité de leur fantomatique forteresse. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils puissent tous y échapper. Mukuro ne savait pas très bien ce qui avait pu le pousser à se sacrifier pour ses camarades. Leur passé commun les avait-il liés plus qu'il ne le pensait ?

Il était si loin de tout ici. Le temps semblait ne pas s'écouler. La température de l'eau devait être supérieure à trente degrés, pourtant, elle lui paraissait glacée. Figé dans l'immobilité, son corps s'affaiblissait chaque jour plus. Et le silence était assourdissant.

Elle lui était apparue comme une douce lumière. Le carillon de sa voix était une mélodie. Malgré sa douloureuse solitude, elle portait sur lui des yeux pleins d'une innocence pure. Elle serait tellement facile à entacher, à souiller. Mukuro détestait ce genre de personne, si faible et si naïve. Il ne pouvait cependant pas la laisser simplement partir, cette fille était une aubaine pour lui. Car elle pouvait entendre le son de sa pensée. Ce fut donc sans hésitation qu'il lui tendît la main, et la tira du gouffre de la mort.

…...

Il devait bien se l'avouer, il avait été surpris lorsque le boss du CEDEF s'était présenté devant lui (ou devant Chrome, pour être plus exact) et lui avait fait part de sa demande. Devenir le gardien de la Brume ? Cela lui semblait amusant. Et troublant aussi. Il haïssait la mafia plus que tout, et n'avait pas abandonné son projet. Chaque mafieux ne sera un jour plus qu'une dépouille puante traînant à ses pieds. Il n'y avait pas réellement pensé jusqu'à ce jour, mais faire lui-même parti de la mafia pourrait s'avérer être très...formateur. Il ne s'agissait pas non plus de n'importe quelle famille. La famille Vongola. Il avait réprimé un rire moqueur lorsque le père Sawada lui avait fait cette proposition. Quelle situation absurde. Il lui livrait le corps de son propre fils sur un plateau d'argent. L'approcher et en prendre possession serait tellement facile.

Et puis, cela pourrait de temps en temps lui permettre de penser à autre chose qu'à la température de l'eau. Il avait hâte de voir la tête de Sawada Tsunayoshi lorsqu'il découvrirait la véritable identité de son gardien de la Brume. Provoquer Hibari Kyoya pourrait également s'avérer être très divertissant...

…...

Magnifique. Très théâtral. Une entrée digne de lui. Il était apparu tel un héros, devant les yeux terrorisés des jeunes Vongola. Il était aussi apparu comme un imprévu devant les yeux perplexes de ces répugnants Varia. Seul le bébé à la tétine jaune avait un sourire de satisfaction.

Son adversaire était un hideux bébé un peu trop sûr de lui, qu'il n'allait pas tarder de remettre en place. Il aimait ça, montrer à ceux qui pensent être les plus forts qu'ils ne sont finalement qu'un misérable insecte à ses pieds. Et le spectacle fut grandiose. Bien sûr, il n'était pas nécessaire d'utiliser des illusions aussi extravagantes pour le battre, mais autant en profiter un peu pour se défouler, et surtout, pour montrer à tout ce beau monde sa supériorité écrasante face à un arcobaleno. Le fait d'avoir utilisé le propre animal du bébé pour le piéger et de l'avoir ensuite fait exploser lui avait fait éprouver cette satisfaction sadique qu'il aimait tant ressentir.

Et puis avec ça, plus personne n'oserait s'en prendre à ce qui lui appartenait.

…...

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Mukuro s'était sentit inférieur. Cela n'avait probablement duré qu'un dixième de seconde, mais plus jamais dans sa vie il ne voulait expérimenter de nouveau un dixième de seconde semblable. Quel sentiment horripilant ! Non seulement, la puissance de son adversaire était écrasante, mais en plus, ce même adversaire l'avait _piégé_. Etant illusionniste, manipulateur de surcroit, il avait pour habitude de tromper les autres sans aucun remord. Il se délectait à chaque fois de l'expression de ses victimes lorsqu'elles se rendaient compte qu'elles avaient été bernées. C'était tellement jubilant ! Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Bien qu'il ait d'ordinaire un comportement similaire, il ne pouvait supporter l'expression d'extrême satisfaction de Byakuran lorsqu'il avait comprit que, effectivement, son esprit était bloqué entre les murs de cette pièce. Il ne supportait pas non plus le sadisme qui s'empara de ses traits alors qu'il allait le massacrer. A ce moment, il lui voua une haine d'une telle densité qu'elle lui était insupportable. Le chef des Millefiore était ridiculement fort, et rusé en plus de cela. Il ne pouvait que le respecter. Il était bien obligé de le reconnaître, mais il refusait de l'accepter, et sa haine envers cet homme augmentait encore. Le sang coulait le long de son visage, et la douleur se déversait dans tout son corps. Finalement, il perdit connaissance.

Ce fut une voix qui le réveilla et le tira des ténèbres. Une voix qui résonnait dans sa tête. Une voix qu'il connaissait bien. La voix lâchait sans cesse des « Maître ? Maître ? » de plus en plus blasés. Finalement, il fut sortit de cette sale affaire, et les informations collectées avaient pu être transférées dans son propre corps. Mais il en ressortit bien amère. A cause du piège tendu par Byakuran. Il n'avait pas non plus apprécié l'insolente satisfaction de son élève, lorsqu'il l'avait sorti de ce mauvais pas. Mais ce qui le rendait vraiment amère était cette question qui revenaient sans cesse : « Comment Fran a-t-il pu passer outre les murs piégés de Byakuran ? ». Dès lors, Mukuro se méfia. A quel point ce gosse était-il plus puissant qu'il ne le laissait paraître ?

…...

Mukuro avait haït ce qu'il avait lu dans les yeux Byakuran : satisfaction, supériorité, cruauté, sadisme... Il le haïssait, pourtant, n'avait-il pas remarqué que les yeux de cet homme, qui lui aussi voulait dominer le monde pour le changer, étaient identiques aux siens ?

Deux hommes déchirés par ce monde hideux tentaient en vain de l'écraser, pour en reconstruire un où ils y trouveraient enfin leur place.


End file.
